Wampyr R.C.C.:
Wampyr R.C.C. Optional Player Character ''It wasn't sensual or seductive, or any of those things people like to think vampires experience. It was a violation, pure and simple. It was being overpowered, controlled, knowing you were not in control, and probably would never be again. '' ''He came to me in the night. At first I thought he was just one more John, willing to pay his twenty bucks and get his jollies on my skinny bod. I remember exactly what happened next. He said I would be his "huntress." for three nights I was at his beck and call, his slave. And then he killed me. '' ''Something changed afterwards. Maybe it had been my three years in the streets. Maybe it was what happened to me at home that made me want to live in the streets. But when he tried to tell me what to do, it didn't work. He was so surprised he barely struggled when I rammed a piece of chair through his chest. Then I put him in the shower and watched him run down the drain. For some reason, the running water didn’t hurt me at all. Sunlight hurts me, but I can go out during the daytime when I have to. I always liked to work nights, though. '' ''Now still a street walker, but I have a diferent job. looking for others like the guy who changed me. '' ''I want to see them all run down the drain. '' Wampyrs (pronounced are a strange breed of vampires. Like normal or true vampires, they were hunted and then converted by the "slow kill," but something in these "victims" is different. Some occultists speculate that maybe they are true innocents or have pure souls. Perhaps the soul has nothing to do with it; some people may just be too strong-willed for the vampiric domination and transformation to take hold. A third possible explanation might be that Wampyrs were latent Night-bane whose supernatural origins rendered them partially immune to vampirism. Nobody, including vampire intelligences, knows the truth. In many ways, Wampyrs are still inhuman creatures. They need blood to survive. Light hurts them and will kill them over time. Unlike true vampires, however, they are free to choose the path of their lives. Although leading a normal life is nearly impossible, they can try, and many do. Many have tried to keep their natures a secret from their family and loved ones, and control their urges. Others have become criminals or predators, just as dangerous as the traditional vampires. Several Wampyrs have actually declared war against their blood sucking cousins and other evil entities. One such Wampyr is the mysterious Josej Pendragon, the founder of the Nocturnes (see the Night Factions Section). Some have even allied themselves with Nightbane, human sorcerers and even rebellious secondary vampires! Wampyrs have several advantages and disadvantages when compared to other vampires. Unlike traditional vampires, they can be killed by conventional attacks, including guns and knives. Their healing factor is just as powerful, but when reduced below zero points, they are as much in risk of dying as a normal human. And they lack some of the vampire abilities, such as turning into mist or shape-shifting into a bat or wolf. On the plus side, sunlight harms Wampyrs much more slowly, enabling them to survive for hours of exposure, although it is still a very painful and incapacitating experience. Typical anti-vampire measures, including running water, holy symbols, herbs and the need to sleep on native soil do not work against Wampyrs. Staking a Wampyr will inflict a great deal of damage, but will not incapacitate him. And, although Wampyrs need to drink blood to survive, they need far less than the true undead. An evil Wampyr can be extremely dangerous to a group of vampire hunters who are unprepared to fight this mutant breed — the hunters will quickly discover that much of their equipment is useless against the creature. Vampire intelligences and master vampires hate and fear Wampyrs and attack them on sight without ever giving or asking for quarter. They are considered to be aberrations and a terrible danger for the entire undead species. Among other things, all Wampyrs instinctively know all the strengths and weaknesses of true vampires, even those that do not affect them. This makes them incredibly effective vampire hunters. Alignment: Any except principled. Scrupulous vampires will avoid drinking the blood of unwilling people. Available as a player character. Attributes: I.Q. 3D6+1, M.E. 1D6+14, M.A. 3D6+6, P.S. 3D6+12, P.P. 3D6+6, P.E. 3D6+8, P.B. 3D6+3, Spd. 3D6+6 Size and Weight: As a normal human. S.D.C.: plus those gained before the transformation from physical skills and O.C.C.s. Hit Points: P.E.x2 plus 1D6 per level of experience. Horror Factor: 11 P.P.E.: 1D4+2; most P.P.E. is permanently lost during the transformation. Natural Abilities: Wampyrs share the vampire's super-regeneration powers and heal 2D6 points every melee round. They have supernatural strength and endurance, and have a number of psychic powers (see below). Wampyrs take half damage from metal weapons, but have none of the normal vampire invulnerabilities. Vulnerabilities: Blood Dependency: Wampyrs must drink one pint (about half a liter) of blood every three days (72 hours). Going on without blood will result in the feeding frenzy (see Vampire Powers Section), but the effects do not start until the first week, and it takes three days to aggravate the frenzy state. Vulnerability to Sunlight: Wampyrs exposed to direct sunlight will take 2D6 points of damage for every minute (4 melees) of exposure. Getting into a shadowed area allows their regeneration power to "kick in" and heal this damage. So, by dashing in and out of the shade, a Wampyr can operate in the sunlight. However, this is very painful and incapacitating. Those suffering from sun exposure lose one attack per melee round, are -1 on all combat rolls, -2 on initiative and perception rolls, and -20% on all skill performance while exposed to sunlight. These penalties also apply even operating during the day when in the shade or even underground. Psionic Powers: Start with all the vampire psionic powers except super hypnotic suggestion. Can select one additional power from any of the three psychic categories every level after the first. Magic Powers: None. Wampyrs are unable to work magic. If the character had any magic powers before being turned into an undead, they are lost forever. I.S.P.: plus 2D4xlO. Add 8 points per level of experience. Combat: As per hand to hand skill. Damage: Supernatural strength. Bonuses: +1 on initiative, +3 on all perception rolls, +5 to save vs horror factor, +5 to save versus all forms of mind control and possession, and is immune to vampire mind control powers. Average Life Span: Unknown, possibly limitless. Experience Level: Varies. R.C.C. Skills: Select 10 skills and 8 secondary skills, plus select an additional skill at levels four, seven, ten and twelve. Unlike true vampires, Wampyrs do not lose touch with their past life. Skills should be selected to conform with the character's occupation/education before the transformation. Alliances and Allies: Wampyrs often work with human vampire hunters and other enemies of the vampires. Some Wampyrs may actually become minions of the Nightlords just to have the chance to destroy them or their undead cousins (Night-lords use Wampyrs to hunt and slay true vampires), however, only evil or anarchist characters would consider such a thing. Wampyrs of a good or anarchist alignment are frequently, although warily, accepted into of humans and Night-bane. Guardians the creatures disturbing and tend to avoid direct contact with them, but they do not destroy them on sight like they do true vampires; some have even let Wampyrs join their group to combat the forces of evil (must be a good alignment). Weapons and Equipment: Varies with situation and occupation. Money: Typically, start with in cash and 2 dollars in property (includes vehicles and equipment). Category:R.C.C. Classes Category:Races Category:Rifts Category:Palladium